Little Miracle Named Alexander
by SomerTrevAckles
Summary: Cas finds he pregnant and dosen't want to raise a child that's defenceless in the hunter's world. Sucky summery I know. Give it try, it won't hurt. Rewrite from Little Miracle Called Destiel. M/M don't like don't read. M for future chapters.


**Hi, there. I've finally rewritten this story. This takes place after season five and will be AU from on out. If you don't like male on male content then don't read. Also has mentions of Mpreg. Enjoy**

**Story unbeta'd all my own mistakes.**

**I do not own Supernatural or Alive by Jennifer Lopez.**

Chapter One

_Today is the day_. I thought to myself after opening my eyes from my peaceful slumber. I uncover myself and swing my legs over the side of the bed, feeling nausua, I move as quckly as I can to the porcilan bowl. Empting the contents from the day before, flushing the toilet while trying to stand up on wobbly legs. Walking towards the sink to brush my teeth. After rinsing out my mouth, I look at the mirror. _What have you gotten your self into Castiel? _Looking into the bright blue eyes starring at me. I mummble, "Thank god, that Dean is away."

The past few mornings have been reapeating over and over. This morning will be different. Well except for the puking my brains out, _That hasn't changed_. Today I will find out if I'm pregnant. Deciding to take a quick shower before heading to the drug store. Putting on a change of casual clothing, which consists of a black v-neck shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of white puma kicks. Grabbed my wallet and car keys. Walking though the front door of my or Dean's apartment, since he got it in his name, came the sight of an old Honda. Starting the car, I keep my foot on the clutch to keep it from stalling out, and place it in first gear and was on my way.

Buying two different tests, heading back towards the motel with a bottle of Sunny D. (Tribute to JUNO) Downing the whole bottle. Heading to the bathroom with the home pregnacy test in hand. Feeling knots in my stomche and nervious.

Five Minutes Later...

Looking at both white sticks; was showing pink pluses. Walking backwards away from the sink until the soild wall stopped me. Back leaning against the wall legs giving out. Sliding to the ground with my hand clucthing the test. Eye vision bluring, silent cries of happiness fills the room. Joyful tears streaking down smooth skin. "I'm having a baby." Cas says with a lump in his throat. _What will I tell everybody_? _What will they do_ _What will __**I **__do? _Cas thought slowing his sobs. _I don't want to raise this child around what their father hunts_. _At least untill he or she is able to defend their self_.

With those maternal thoughts, Cas starts getting his belongings together. Purposly leaving his or Jimmy's trench coat behind. With every thing packed, Cas writes a letter to Dean. Knowing that if he says that he's carrying Dean's child; he would come looking for them, bringing along what he's trying to protect his child from and wouldn't stop looking for them. Folding the paper up putting it in an envolope seals it. Writes Dean's name in the front. _The only person that can deliver it to him is Lisa_. I thought, dreading facing her.

Driving to Lisa's house; Cas though about how they came into this prediciment.

It was after they stopped the apocolypse. After he healed Dean. The hunter was on his feet and was kissing Cas. After bring back Bobby and back in Soux. Dean told Cas about his promise with Sam. They didn't last a week, well Cas was on the virge of flying to Dean until he heard him praying. After that Dean bought the apartment for a place to meet Cas. They had their arguments here and there; mostly about Lisa. Their recent fight lasted the longest about two months they didn't meet or talk. Their make up sex, is probably was what lead to the conception of their now growing child.

On his way to Lisa's front door, Cas throws his cell into the dumpster. He presses the doorbell. Lisa opening the door, "Hey, Cas" she says uncomfortably, then looks back behind the door. Steping outside the doorway.. "What you doing here? Is something wrong?" she askes sincerly closing the door behind her. _She wouldn't be like that if she knew_.

"Could you give this to Dean, when he gets back?" the blue eyed man asked handing her the envolope.

"Y-yeah, of course." the bruentte said reciveing the envolope.

"I hope everything works out with you and Dean." Cas says with fake happiness. Lisa nods to the man, and nods back. Turning back towards the street, he hears a faint "Goodbye Castiel."

The dark haired man gets in his car with tears streaking down his cheeks. Heading to the interstate, he decides to go to his brother Balthazar in New Mexico. One of the few that rebelled against heaven after stopping the end of the world. What hurts about leaving is ignoring the most likely pleads from Dean to come back when he finds out that he left.

_Time_

_Goes_

_Slowly now_

_In my life_

_Fear_

_No more_

_Of what Im, not sure_

_Searching to feel your soul_

_The strenght to stand alone_

_The power of not knowing and letting go_

_I guess I found my way_

_It's simple when it's right_

_Feeling lucky just be tonight_

_And happy_

_Just to be me_

_And be_

_Alive_

_Love_

_In and out_

_Of my_

_My heart_

_And though life_

_Can be strange_

_I can't be afraid_

_Searching to feel your soul_

_The strenght to stand alone_

_The power of not knowing and letting go_

_I guess I found my way_

_It's simple when it's right_

_Feeling lucky just be tonight_

_And happy just to be me_

_And be_

_Alive_

_I guess I found my way_

_It's simple when it's right_

_Feeling lucky just to be tonight_

_And happy just to be me_

_And be_

_Alive_

_ - Jennifer Lopez, Alive_

**There, tell me if you like it, please. The next chapter won't be appearing any time soon, so keep that in mind. Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated.**

**xoxo,**

**SomerTrevAckles**


End file.
